


The Confession

by Mari_UC



Series: BirdFlash - Young Justice [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_UC/pseuds/Mari_UC
Summary: Six days later, he was sitting here. On a Friday night. Worrying that sometime tomorrow Dick was going to confess his feelings to some lucky asshole and he’ll probably get a boyfriend.Dick’s gonna have a boyfriend.Fuck, this shouldn’t hurt this much.





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So, second work on this pairing, this takes place some five weeks after the previous one. 
> 
> It could be read as a stand-alone, though I strongly recommend you read the previous one first. This one’s a lot of fluff and obliviousness-induced angst

“Duck”

Wally threw himself to the floor without thinking as a bolt of white energy whooshed above him. He stood up looking back at the frozen bench, then he looked down only to realize his suit was completely covered in mud from the puddle in the park. The puddle he hadn’t seen before throwing himself.

“Aw, man!” He complained loudly “I just washed this yesterday”

“Awww. Here, this might help ya.” Said a chirpy voice behind him and he turned around ready to face the Trickster only to be sprayed with some weird cloud of color. When he ran himself out of it he looked down to see his suit covered in blobs of rainbow colors. “How is this supposed to help?” he screamed frustrated looking at Axel.

The teen simply stuck his tongue out at him “At least you’re not _boring_ anymore.” he said as he jumped in his boots.

His sweet, _sweet_ Anti-Gravity Boots.

Wally groaned out loud although internally he was smirking at Trickster’s antics. He _so_ much preferred this kid to old Jesse. He ran over different scenarios before seeing the street lamp. He smiled to himself and gather enough speed to propel himself through a street lamp, gaining just enough speed to grab Axel before he gained too much altitude. He vibrated his hand through the sole of the boot, effectively shutting it off and preventing the escape.

He rolled down to a stop watching Axel losing his footing and crashing against a bench on the park. He ran over and checked Axel to make sure he was out for the count before zipping his hands and feet together and turning in time to catch sight of The Flash running on ice and knocking Captain Cold out. With the darkness of an early the fall evening the lightning seemed to shine brighter against Cold’s deep blue ice.

“Nice one” he said smiling coming over his uncle.

“You too” his uncle said “Running on the post and vibrating the Boot. Hadn’t thought of that one.” Wally beamed with pride at his uncle’s praise and laughed a little. He zipped over and took Axel and put him next to Cold. “Any other Rogue sighting?” he asked. He felt buzzing today after a whole week catching up on homework after the Team had gone on a longer than expected Mission. He hadn’t had a chance to run in over six days. That’s like a _month_ in speedster time… If he’s going _slow_. Plus, time alone, meant having time to think… and this past week he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about _It._

“Nope.” His uncle said popping the “p” and bringing Wally back to the present. He groaned.

“Really?  First day in a week and it’s just _these two_.” His uncle gave him a side glance and Wally could _feel_ his judgement. But instead he just grinned and said “Getting tired of the old Yellow and Red?” Wally looked down, with the run up the pole, the blobs of paint had smeared and stretched all over his suit in sharp and long twists and turns with the occasional giant blob of paining.

He groaned louder “Oh, come on. I look like a Pollock now, and not even a good one; like a bad one, a really shitty one he never got to present because someone walked over it and he threw it in the fire” he ranted in half speed-talk. He’d never been good at speed-talk, he only got into them when he was ranting or when he was mad.

Barry laughed loudly at him and patted him in the back. “Come on. We can’t have people see you like this and believe there’s a _third_ trickster.”

“Ha-Ha real funny, _Flasher_.” He said using Cold’s name for his uncle. “You can laugh, you’re not the one who’s gonna have to wash this. It’s gonna take me a month just diluting this painting out.” It _might_ just be easier to just burn it and be done with it. But then again, he wasn’t Conner. His suit was _expensive_ not a black t-shirt. He may have five more suits, but he only had _those_ five suits, and he was _not_ going through the shame of asking Bats for more.

No. Way. In. Hell.

“Well,” his uncle said bringing him out of his musings and starting the run to the House. “It is your fault for falling for it. You never stay too long in front of a Trickster.” He admonished and Wally gave him an incredulous look. _Really? That’s petty, Uncle B._

“Yes. Kick me while I’m down, why don’t you?” he said and his uncle simply smiled and took a sharp left. Wally followed half a microsecond later.

“I’m just saying…” his uncle said after he caught up. “You were a bit distracted out there. I had to tell you to duck Cold’s ray. You’re usually not this unaware.” Wally groaned. _Come on, you just praised me half a second ago_.

“I’m a little rusty, ok? What, with a whole week off the streets.” He said pointedly looking at him as they stopped in front of the back door and used the rings to hide the suits. The shrinkage left a cloud of dried paint on the floor that Wally glared into submission.

“Mhm. Nah, don’t believe you.” His Uncle said and Wally looked at him furrowing his forehead “You’ve been distracted all week. Getting too busy up here.” His uncle poked him in the forehead as he walked in and let the door open for Wally to enter, not stopping on his lecture. “Something’s up. I might not be Batman, but I’m a CSI. I notice patterns.” _Great. That’s…_

The bad thing is, Uncle Barry’s right. He’s keeping something from him. Or rather, there's IT. And he’s been overthinking about IT. This secret he's not supposed to know that is driving him crazy, and he has no idea what to do about IT. Because there's nothing he can do, realistically. “It’s nothing.” He lied… _Although…_ people say that if you say something often enough it becomes true, so, he’s not so much as _lying_ as _wishing out loud_.

Wishing there was nothing.

His uncle obviously didn’t believe him and just guided him to the kitchen. “I get not wanting to tell me. Trust me, this whole hero thing comes with secrets. But take care of it. Or ask for help, if you need it. The millisecond you let your mind drift off to life problems, is the millisecond you lose the fight.”

He smiled at the little saying. Max had been the first one he’d heard it to. Barry kept using it even though the two of them were already counting at microseconds. And Barry could be aware of a femtosecond. FEMTO, that’s a thousand picoseconds. Or a billionth of a microsecond. Or a trillionth of a millisecond. Or a quadrillionth of a second. That’s fast enough to see _photons_ move in the color spectrum. His uncle could theoretically see how colors are formed by observing the oscillation of the photons. A bit faster, and he might actually be able to see light absorption.

Wally wishes he could someday reach that level. That the Speedforce might let him see the basic behavior of quantum physics. He’s not ready yet.

And he’s off-topic.

“I get it, Uncle B. I…” he said when he realized his uncle was looking at him. “I can’t talk about it. But I’ll deal with it.” _It_ being a certain black-haired blue-eyed fair-skinned crush of his that’s about to rip Wally’s heart apart.

And he’s not even _aware_ of it.

24-hours from now, he’s going to call, and Wally’s going to hear the news, and he’ll be left there, with a heart-shaped hole in his chest.

Wally swallowed and looked up to his uncle, who was unaware of his troubles. “Fine. Make sure you do that.” He said. “And remember, I’m here for you.” Wally smiled at him. _You always are._

“Thanks, Uncle B.” he said and turned around “Hi, Aunt I” His aunt only waved at him, with her ear on the cellphone probably getting a lead for whatever story she was working on. Wally smiled at her and ran up to his room and dropped himself on his bed, remembering the conversation he’d overheard two days ago.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Wally was snacking on some of Megan’s delicious cookies when he overheard the Martian and Zee laughing and whispering coming into the kitchen. He wasn’t supposed to be eating the cookies until they cooled, so Wally freaked out and hid from view, somehow managing to wrangle himself into one of the floor cupboards.

“I’ve been hearing him for _months_ , Megan. _Months_.” Zee’s voice came clear to him in the cupboard. He didn’t knew who Zee had been hearing but she sounded really tired, so he felt a little sorry for her and he moved a little to create an opening to see them. Zee and Megan were walking in and Megan was making some frosting for the cookies while Zee talked, resting her arms on the table.

“I know,” Megan said voice a little higher which indicated she wasn’t sorry, more like excited and a little worried. “but… It’s… I mean, just five weeks ago, he hadn’t told us about this, and now…” Wally furrowed his brow. _Five weeks ago._ That had been about the time of his freak-out in the beach. When he’d told everyone… about his… He felt a bit of a freak-out forming in the back of his mind. _Could they be talking about me? No. I’ve barely talked with Zee this past weeks. Dick’s been spending all his time with her…_

The realization hits him like a ton of bricks. _Dick._ They’re talking about Dick.

Zee’s next sentence confirms his suspicion. “Yeah. But, Dick’s about done with everything. He’s pretty sure he likes him back, so… I said go for it. I mean, I can’t handle another one of his _will he, won’t he_ freak-outs. They got old quite fast.” Wally can’t breathe. They’re not talking about _Dick_. They’re talking about _Dick’s crush._

The _very_ _male_ aloof friend Dick had told him about. Probably someone at GA that Dick’s got a crush on. _Fuck, I don’t wanna hear about this._

And then Zee’s words cleared in his mind. _Dick’s confessing. Dick’s confessing to his aloof, oblivious, potentially uninterested crush._ Oh, come on, who’s he kidding? The uninterested part is just Dick being self-deprecating.

Something Wally wholeheartedly believes stems from his overly large ears. I mean come on: Large ears, grew on a Circus, likes to _fly_. I mean the joke’s practically self-written. So the deprecation has to come from there, because that’s about Dick’s only flaw… and even then Wally had caught himself staring at his ears, because yeah, he’s pathetic like that.

_Well, there was also the fact that he willingly calls himself Dick… so…_

But, back on topic, _aloof_ crush would probably pounce on him as soon as Dick started his confession. _I know, I would_.

He shook that thought away, no need to feed the crush.

“Well, I agree with Dick.” Megan said “I mean, it’s kind of obvious now that I know what I’m looking at.” _Hold the presses. Megan knows Dick’s crush?_ How the fuck did that happened, he’s still in the dark about Mystery Man.

“I know, right?” Zee said. So, there goes hope for Mr. Oblivious to be _Uninterested_. Apparently the only one who doesn’t see Dick’s appeal is Dick himself. _How cliché_. “Anyway, Dick’s pretty much doubling over himself in nerves, and he’s really sensitive about it so, until he confesses to him, it’s better to leave him alone to deal with it. It shouldn’t take long. He’s talking to him next Saturday.” _What?_

Wally felt his eyes grew like saucers. Saturday. That’s like _tomorrow_. Ok, really is seven days from now. _Unless she means today_. Wally shook his head. If Zee meant today, she’d say today; so next Saturday’s seven days from now. Seven days, and Dick will confess.

_And he hasn’t said anything to me…_ He tried not to let that thought fester in his mind.

“I hope they talk and get together. It would be so nice to see them happy. They’ll make such a cute couple. I mean, after hearing about… he deserves to be happy.” _Yeah, Dick_ _does_. Wally sighed calming his heart. Megan, who knows Mystery Man, thinks he’s good for Dick. Thinks they look _cute_ together. He tried to regulate his breath to keep his heart from sinking too much.

Not biologically possible, but it felt like it would.

_Dick’s crush it’s gonna become Dick’s boyfriend._ He’s gonna have to be nice to him. As Dick’s BFF. _Bold and Underlined._ He has to have a good relationship with him. With the oblivious, aloof, _cute-together_ crush that makes Dick happy.

_Fuck, get it together Wall-Man. I’m not crying on a cupboard under the sink._

_“Etaroced eseht seikooc htiw gnitsorf”_ Zee’s incantation helped him calm his nerves, but the next words had him frozen in place. “Huh. Hey Megan… Weren’t there sixteen cookies?”

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Megan and Zee had gone to find him, and had given him the chance to run the other way to escape the Martian’s wrath.

Six days later, he was sitting here. On a Friday night. Worrying that sometime tomorrow Dick was going to confess his feelings to some lucky asshole and he’ll probably get a boyfriend.

Dick’s gonna have a _boyfriend_.

_Fuck, this shouldn’t hurt this much._

Wally rolled over himself and stared at the ceiling, biting his lip. Dick was going to be in a relationship. With a guy he didn’t even knew anything about. He’d tried to let it slide, and he’d only brought it up a couple times with Dick, because he’s not a fucking masochist, and doesn’t want his crush waxing poetic about _some_ guy.

He’d thought things will get different with Dick after they’d both came to the Team, but in reality nothing had changed. And it was a little underwhelming to be honest. Dick had made a couple comments and Wally had felt slightly less conscious about which comments to make. And even Conner had made a joke sometime during the last mission when his shirt was vaporized and he’d ended up being caught staring at his chest. But, in Wally’s defense, _come on… Shirtless Conner, steaming after his shirt vaporized._

Even Kaldur had given up and admitted that staring at that sight didn’t have anything to do with being gay, it was just natural appreciation. Conner had blushed, Megan had kissed him and Wally had felt a weird giddy feeling inside of him.

So, his relationship with the Team, and with Dick had pretty much stayed the same. And Wally was _so_ _very happy_ about it.

About two weeks after _the beach incident_ he’d stopped worrying about the Team starting to act weird about him; and just a week ago, he’d started to feel really comfortable with them. With thinking himself as gay.

And then Dick had decided to confess.

And Wally had spent the last week counting the microseconds until _tomorrow_ when Dick will call him overly excited to tell him about the confession. Wally will pretend to be indignant about Dick not telling him for a couple of seconds while he regulates his breathing and covers his own disillusionment and then he’ll pretend to be happy and supporting and would try to press Dick into having a meeting to officially get to know his boyfriend.

And he’ll have to pretend to be happy until he can move on.

Hopefully soon.

Wally sighed and moved over to look over the window. Maybe Mr. Oblivious is really Mr. Uninterested. Maybe he’s the _one teen_ with the bad taste not like Dick. In that case, Dick will call crying and ask to meet and Wally will run over for emotional support. He hated that his heart actually ached for that scenario to be true.

He hated the fact that he wanted this to happen.

_‘Disgusting. How can you turn out so wrong?’_

He shook his head dispelling those images from his head. There was nothing _wrong_ with him. This was normal. Normal crushing teenager act. Who doesn’t want their crush to return their feelings? That’s all he wants, really. For Dick to realize he’s the _one_. Of course, Wally’s smart enough to know he’s _not_. He has nothing to offer to Dick other than his friendship. Being his best friend is all Dick wants from Wally, and it has to be enough. He’ll have to deal with it.

Of course, there’s also the fact that he didn’t heard this from his _Best Friend,_ but from their _friends_.

Who he’s gone over for emotional support for _MONTHS_ , apparently.

So there’s also a great chance Dick will _not_ call Wally over the weekend, but actually wait until Monday or whenever the fuck they’re meeting at Mt. Justice to drop him a hint about it. Something he’s not even supposed to know.

Wally stoop up and started walking through the room, feeling anger rise at him.

_What the fuck happened with BFFs who tell themselves anything, then?_

He’s supposed to be the one that Dick comes with this kind of shit. He’s the friend Dick’s supposed to trust with things like who he’s in love with, and to fret about how to confess his feelings. Not Zee. Him. And he doesn’t care he sounds jealous, because he _is_.

He could very well be losing his best friend, because if he doesn’t feel like he can’t talk to Wally about his crush, then he won’t talk about relationships; and if he doesn’t talk about relationships he won’t talk about dates and feelings and moving on… And Wally might hate every single second of Dick talking about doing those things with someone else, but he’s Dick’s friend before anything else, and he’s the one Dick’s supposed to go to. It’s not like Dick knows about his crush…

_…_

_Oh, shit._ _What if Dick knows about his crush?_

Wally stood there, in the middle of the room looking at nothing with his mouth agape. _Oh, fuck_.  Because, if Dick knows about his crush, he knows talking about all these things with him would hurt him, and if Dick knew something could hurt him he would never do it. Ever.

He would turn to other friends and try to keep this part of himself away from Wally, for fear of hurting him. He’d try to lessen the pain of it, until Wally has moved over. But… _No._

_He wouldn’t._

Dick likes to share. He likes to be open about his feeling. He’s very Un-bat-like in that regard. He remembers how Dick came over to him after the thing with Megan and the mental breakdown. Dick had talked, and talked with him, about how it felt, about his fears as a leader about how it felt to lead him to his death.

They’d talked about everything, and while Wally had embraced denial, Dick had opened and shown a part of himself. He didn’t fear that.

And if he’d known about Wally’s crush, he’d try and make Wally talk about it. He’d be gentle and soft and caring and Wally would probably end up falling for him _way_ harder, but he’d have an answer.

So chances were high Dick didn’t knew…

Or maybe he’d _just_ found out

…

_“Urgh… Come on Wall-man, get it together.”_ He moaned under his breath. He needs to stop _supra-_ thinking about this.

Ok.

Let’s break it down.

Dick has a crush.

Dick’s confessing to his crush. Tomorrow.

Dick hadn’t told him about this. Maybe because he knows… Maybe because of some other reason.

His crush could either accept him or reject him ( _yeah, right_ ). If he’s accepted, Dick will have a boyfriend (And _Wally_ will be heartbroken).

If he’s rejected, _Dick_ will be heartbroken (And Wally will be heartbroken).

Dick will probably call him tomorrow to let him know. Unless he doesn’t, which is likely since he’s kept this a secret from him so far ( _Maybe, because **he knows** about the crush_ ).

If he doesn’t tell him, Wally will not be able to do anything.

Not doing anything is killing him…

He needs to do something. He needs to move… Even if that means moving away from Dick.

But to do that, Wally needs to speak to Dick. He looked at his phone in the dark ( _when did it get dark, anyway?)_ It was sometime past 10 p.m. Dick was probably about to leave for patrol. He’d need to wait until he came back, probably around 3-4 a.m. in Gotham, which was about 2 in Central. He’ll just have to wait four hours… He’ll need to talk to him _today_ ; he didn’t wanted to wait until after the confession.

Plus, knowing Dick, he’ll probably need the encouragement. Regardless of how painful that might be. Because he’s Dick’s _BFF_. And he’ll rip out his heart if it means Dick’s happy.

With his mind decided he zipped down the stairs to tell his Uncle he’ll take a late-night trip to Gotham; and after reassuring him that it wasn’t an emergency, he got permission to leave at 2, and come back between 4-5 or to let them know if he’ll stay there.

One extra perk of being a nearly-emancipated kid hero: No curfew, no fixed bed-time.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

Dick was tired.

Tired.

T.I.R.E.D.

And the calm, speedy driving of the Batmobile up to the Manor wasn’t helping. Sure, to most people a 95 MPH drive up a winding road near a cliff wouldn’t exactly count as _calm speedy driving_ , more like a _Holy-Shit, slow down you fucking maniac._

But then again, he’d only sat during this drive for like thousands of times, so despite the streak of angry accusations and the straining of their relationship (mainly due to the fact that Bruce was a control freak) he had full confidence in Bruce’s driving… and in the Batmobile’s safety features.

So, yeah. To him it was calming. And it soothed his tired mind after the past week, which had been particularly nasty. He was still acclimating to going back to school and adjusting his schedule accordingly. Plus, Dick Grayson issues were starting to affect his performance.

Particularly, a certain issue with bright green eyes and fiery red hair.

A rhythmic beeping brought his attention to the present and Alfred face appeared in a small touchscreen on the middle of the console. “What is it Alfred?” said Bruce, securing his hold on the wheel, probably getting ready to turn around and going back into Gotham. Dick was tempted to groan and complain to Alfred that he didn’t wanted to go back, and to let the GCPD _do_ something in the city for once.

Of course, he didn’t verbalize those thoughts. Mainly because it would be just empty complaining, but also, because Alfred ignored Bruce and addressed him directly. “Master Dick” He raised an eyebrow at being directed. “You have a visitor.” The eyebrow went higher, because he hadn’t expected a visitor.

“What?” he asked directly to Alfred, feeling Bruce’s questioning glare. “I’m not expecting anyone.”

“Yes, and rightly so. Visitors at this hour are highly undesirable.” He said in Alfred’s very own ‘ _I’m displeased but it wouldn’t be proper to directly criticize so I’ll indirectly torch you’_ voice “But, and I am quoting, ‘Come on Agent A, It’s not even a school night and I haven’t seen Dick in _ages_.’” Dick opened his mouth in an ‘o’ shape. Only one person called Alfred, Agent A.

A certain teen with bright green eyes and fiery red hair.

_Well, shit._

“Walls?” Dick asked to confirm his suspicions, and then said red haired filled the small screen with a bright smile. He wasn’t wearing any costume, and Dick could feel Bruce’s glare. “Hey D… eh, Robin. Long time no see.” He said lamely, but Dick was too tired and too shocked to properly react. “Yeah… What… uhh?” _What the hell are you doing here?_

Walls seemed to sense his hesitation so he started talking “Yeah, as I said Agent A, it’s been a long time, so I came, and now we can have a sleepover.” He finished with an even bigger grin and Dick suddenly got why some people insisted on kissing the screen of their phones when talking. Because he felt this sudden urge to throw himself and kiss that grin off of Wally.

“Does Flash knows you’re here?” Batman said taking control of the conversation and Dick kind of thanked him for it because his brain was completely fried. Wally simply kept talking. “Yep. Though I have to be home in two hours, or let him know if I’ll spend the night… Which I kinda wanna do, ‘cause I already came packed.” He showed a duffel bag Dick imagined included his PJs, some snacks and probably one or two board games.

“We’re 6 minutes out. We’ll talk when we get there.” Batman said. Dick simply waved with a smile and then slumped in his seat taking his hand to his forehead.

_Wally’s here._

_Oh, shit, I’m supposed to talk to Wally._

_I’m so not ready to talk to Wally. Shit._

_Oh, shit. He wants to have a sleep over. The first sleep over since we kinda came out to one another… What if it’s weird? What if he gets weirded out?_

_Ok. Breathe. Stay whelmed. Nothing to worry about. You’ve done this several times…_

“Did you knew he was coming?” Batman’s words drew him out and allowed him to keep from having a breakdown. “Did it look like I knew?” he asked with perhaps a little too much venom on his voice. Something that was becoming far too common in their conversations as of late.

“Do you want him to stay?” Bruce asked then, completely ignoring his venom and Dick turned to glare at him. Because Bruce knew Wally was his best friend, and he also knew about his crush on him ( _of course he did_ ) “What?” Bruce said defensively “You’ve been distracted and irritable for the past week. And you looked uncomfortable a second ago.”

Dick huffed and turned his frustration about not knowing how to deal with Wally, and how utterly stupid it was for him to have a freak-out just by seeing him. And then for Bruce to notice it… “Have you thought that maybe I’m irritable because you keep making assessments about me without actually asking me if there’s something wrong?” He knew he was being unfair and Bruce’s tightened hold on the wheel while he stare at the road showed him Bruce also believed so, but still, Dick decided that he didn’t wanted to fight or apologize, so he simply shrugged and continued “I’m not uncomfortable, I was surprised.” And then a second later, he asked a little uncertainly “Do you have a problem with him staying over?”

“I’ve told you, you have pretty much free-reign of the Manor, and West’s right about it not being a school night.” Dick nodded and simply ended the conversation with a short “Good.”

The six minute ride up the manor felt eternal for Dick who’d decided to simply ignore the world, and don’t think about Wally, about what he’s gathering the courage to do.

“Hi Alfred” he said jumping off the car and trying to project his calculating carefree attitude that was becoming a normal act in front of Wally, only to realize the intended audience wasn’t there “Where’s-?”

“Master West’s been directed to wait in your room.” Alfred said as he moved to assess his and Bruce’s injuries. He only had a bruised knuckle, so he was shooed into the changing area to leave his suit behind and move into _Dick_ _Grayson_ clothes.

He bid good night to the two man and Bruce’s “Don’t stay up _too_ late” was met with a silent retreat. No need to work himself over him.

He walked up to the room to find Wally with his face buried in his pillows obviously tired of waiting him. Or maybe just generally tired, seeing as the speedster’s not used to the long hours of the Bat. However, Wally seemed to sense him enter as he raised his head and turned to him. “Hey, gorgeous” he greeted him with a sleepy face. And Dick felt his heart jump in his chest at the words. Wally had taken to calling him that ever since their _coming out_.

Dick believed it was a way to reassure himself that he didn’t cared about the whole _gay_ thing; and a bit of overcompensation. But Zee had been certain there was some pinning thrown in there, and Dick hoped she was right, because he had been working up his courage to throw himself head first this weekend based mostly on her encouragement.

“Hi, hot stuff.” He replied, enjoying the subtle pink on Wally’s face. Relishing on the knowledge that he’d been able to make Wally blush, he walked into the room while raising an eyebrow at Wally. “So. Wanna tell me the real reason you showed up?”

It was obvious Wally wasn’t just dropping by, and Wally’s next sentence confirmed his suspicion. “What? Can’t a guy wanna visit his best mate at 3 am on a Saturday morning, without any hidden agendas?” He said with a smirk and a mocking hurt tone, Dick only snorted and move forward to grab some cookies from a tray probably Alfred had left behind when instructing Wally up. “Fine…” Wally said standing up and adopting a serious façade “So, I’m here on official business. To file a complaint.” Dick would have taken him seriously, had Wally not been smiling and overacting every movement. “Oh?” he said facing him and motioning with his hand for him to continue.

“Yeah. Breach of the BFF covenant.” Wally said and Dick actually snorted at that before nodding solemnly and walking around the room towards his desk “I see. And what are the basis of your complaint?” he asked to continue the charade, and trying to get Wally to drop the act and actually tell him what he wanted.

“The total and utter failure to disclose pertinent information.” Wally said looking at him seriously. Perhaps a bit _too_ seriously “What?” he asked actually confused and Wally walked until he was just a couple feet away.

“You” he said pointing at him “and your _crush_.” Dick felt his heart contract a little at Wally’s tone, he sounded hurt and a little _something else_ when saying _your crush._ Like he was personally offended by it. But, he couldn’t be, because Dick had been trying to drop him hints for weeks, and they had just flown over him, leading Dick to believe he wasn’t interested… or that, as Zee insisted, he was just _that_ thick-headed. “I had to hear about it from Zee and Megan, man.”

…

_Heard what?_

Dick’s brain froze a couple seconds before he felt his heart explode right there and then. _Oh, my God, he knows. Wally knows. He- Oh, shit._

It was the five whole years of Bat-training that prevented the hyperventilation to set in and the freak-out to remain unnoticed “What?” he asked slowly. _Don’t give away anything. Just be cool. You’re supposed to have this conversation tomorrow. That’s just a couple hours away. You can do this. You can…_

Dick barely heard the sigh and Wally, completely unaware of the mental breakdown he was having, just rolled his eyes and walked back to the bed “I heard them talking about it. They let slip some pretty _pertinent_ information.” So, Wally overheard Zee, and he found out about _his crush._ Zee probably hadn’t been careful to avoid dropping names and Wally had freaked out and come here.

_Zatanna was dead. Dead and buried._

Dick evened out his breath. Ok, so Wally knows. Now what. He knows because Zee talked, not because he told him. That’s bad. He came here to confront him, so he’s probably wanting confirmation. That… that could be good. Then, the way he said _your crush_ like it pained him… That’s bad. But he’s giving him a chance to talk it out… Dick can’t let this go to waste. He needs to…

Fuck, he needs to say anything because Wally’s looking at him weirdly, and he’s been quiet for too long.  He needs to say anything, he needs to…

“Oh. And…?” _Fuck, man… Seriously?_ Dick wanted to mentally slap himself. _Great. He’ll think I’m an imbecile._ However, Wally didn’t seemed to mind he just crossed his arms and said “And I’m _mad_ , dude.”

Dick always had thought the whole _heart breaking_ was just a figure of speech used by overdramatic poets. Turns out the pain in your chest when listening your crush just shrug you out feels surprisingly as aching as if your heart had just cracked. But Dick couldn’t stop too much on that pain, because Wally had continued talking and was saying something like “what about _me_?” and Dick’s brain took a second to process that.

“What?”

“Why didn’t you come to _me_?” _What?_ Dick felt his chest thump painfully but simply raised an eyebrow and was about to ask _what?_ In a very stupid manner, _again_ ; but Wally was apparently getting ready for a rant and didn’t gave him a chance.

“Dude, I have to find out you’re confessing TODAY. To your crush, who I still don’t even know, by the way.” _What? He…_ “Dick, my man, I’m your BFF, you're my bro, I’m supposed to be the one you come with this kind of juicy stuff. I mean, first you hide the fact that you have a crush, then you don’t tell me his name. Then, you don’t tell me you’re planning on coming on to this guy.” He said counting with his fingers and Dick really wasn’t listening anymore, because he was able to breathe again.

_So, he doesn’t know. He’s just pissed at being kept in the dark about it._

“I mean… What the hell, dude? This is Arty’s boyfriend all over again.” Dick took a step back slumped on his rolling chair again groaning loudly and trying to ease himself from the rollercoaster that had been the last ten seconds, and trying to ride on the ease of knowing that Wally didn’t knew. _On the bright side, I don’t have to kill Zee anymore…_

“Ugh. Not her boyfriend again.” he said, trying to gain some time to compose himself and giving Wally something else to focus on. Of all the things that Wally could have obsessed upon after their coming out to the Team, he had stuck with the fact that he’d kept the secret of Artemis dating life; he’d brought it up like a _thousand times_ in five weeks.

And the current hurt look in Wally’s face told him he was hearing the complaint yet again.

“Dude.” He said sitting in the bed and looking at him mockingly offended. Dick knew it was mocking because he’d gone over this _too_ many times for it to be really an issue. Nowadays, complaining about it was just a matter of principle for Wally. “You didn’t told me. ME. That Artemis, our Artemis, was dating. Da-Ting. Dating. And keeping it secret. Do you know how much I could’ve done with that intel. The subtle hints, the _almost_ letting it slip. I could’ve done wonders with that kind of gossip. Gossip that _you_ kept from _me_.”

And then again, out of principle, Dick replied the same thing he’d been saying for five weeks. “Again. I found out by accident. And I couldn’t let you know, because I’m not supposed to know. Secret. Identity. Dick Grayson found out. Robin couldn’t know.”

But unlike all the previous times, Wally didn’t continue complaining, he just turned to see him with a weird look and then hummed a little focusing on flipping the books he had on his nightstand and grabbing a cookie. Dick shrugged finally feeling himself a little calmed down about the whole _crush_ talk and being happy it had been left behind. He knew he shouldn’t postpone it, actually he was supposed to talk about it with him today. But he’d pretty much preferred that conversation to be had in a controlled environment, not dishing it out in the middle of his bedroom.

So, he turned and started getting ready to sleep, fishing his PJs from the bottom of his closet and changing. He felt a little self-conscious about doing this in front of Wally, but then again, it would be even weirder _not_ to do it. He turned around to see Wally looking at one of his books, his face was a little flushed and an errant idea sprang in his head. _Had Wally been checking him out? And more importantly, had he liked what he’d seen?_

Zee’s words rang again in his head and Dick wished he would have looked through the mirror to see his friend’s face and confirm once and for all… Still, he came closer and Wally seemed to snap out of whatever thought process he was having.

“Are Dick Grayson and Wally West friends?” And, out of many questions Wally could have asked, that one was really unexpected.  “What…?” He asked frozen in place, with his hand about to reach the cookie tray.

“Are we… Dick Grayson and Wally West friends?” He said looking at him and pointing at each other “Or is it just Robin and Kid Flash, who happen to know each other’s secret identities?” Dick opened his mouth to reply but found himself unable to.

_What?_  

“Dude… What are you talking about?” Of course we’re friends. _Dick/Wally, Robin/KF, Dick/KF, Robin/Wally_. Any way and form.

“Is that why you don’t tell me about the crush? Because that’s a Dick Grayson thing. Like Arty’s boyfriend?” Dick wanted to huff. Just when he was starting to feel _that_ conversation was over.

“It… It’s just weird talking to you about it…” He said honestly. Wally didn’t even tried to repress the roll of his eyes.

“Yeah… I mean, I’m just your gay best friend. What could I possibly know about crushing on another guy? I mean, it’s not like we’ve talked about things like wet-dreams, jerking off and sex… Oh wait, we’ve talked about that. You _are_ the one I go to when I talk about that. But crushes, no, that’s _too intimate_. ” And Dick had to give him a point for that… And then, as if someone had turned a spotlight, Wally’s visit made _so_ much more sense to him.

He wasn’t just jealous that he’d gone to Zee. He was worried their friendship was eroding because of this _crush_ bullshit. But Dick had the perfect answer for that, he knew exactly what to say: ‘ _You're my Best Friend, and_ _You’re probably the only person in the world I don’t differentiate between Superhero and Civilian Identity.’_

Still, what came out of his mind was “Dude. You’re my Best Friend. I… Wally/KF… You’re just… you, you know?” _Great clarification, Dick. He’s obviously getting the point… that you can’t think straight when he’s in front of you._

But, instead of joking at his inability to form a coherent sentence, Wally just looked a little insecure and asked “Then why didn’t you…”

“I…” Dick looked at Wally’s uncertain face and felt a lump settle in his throat “I can’t…” _I can’t tell you, you Idiot. It kinda defeats the purpose of a hidden crush._

Wally looked at him for a couple seconds before sighing and shaking his head as he said “Look, I’m sorry. I… This isn’t what I was supposed to talk about. Yeah, I was kinda pissed and worried you didn’t wanted to talk about this with me. And maybe a little jealous you were talking with other people about it. But…” He seemed to make his mind about something because he looked directly into his eyes and said “I’m sorry. Ok? If you don’t wanna talk to me about it, I’ll forget about it.” He then turned those beautiful green eyes to him and murmured “But… But I’m here for you.”

Dick had to physically restrain himself from moving forward and kissing Wally. His earnest eyes and his soft uncertainty were doing a number on his brain. _I want you here with me, you Kid Idiot._

Would that be a good _confession_ thing?

Dick bit his lip and looked at Wally, who was looking at him, and then something happened, something that Dick hadn’t expected. As he bit and suck his lip to prevent himself from kissing Wally, and as he was looking into those wonderfully honest green eyes, those eyes travelled a little lower but before he could process it a flash of light passed through Wally’s eyes and he was looking at him in the eyes.

Normally, Dick wouldn’t had thought much about it. He knew Wally sometimes went into Speed-time a couple times a day, hell, even a couple times a conversation. But, this time, Zee’s words rang into his head. _Come on D. He keeps staring, and I’ve caught him looking at you like he just wants to eat you up._ And Dick noticed it. He hadn’t just looked at him, he’d looked at his lips. He’d- Dick swallowed and braced himself the same way he did whenever he was about to jump from a rooftop. “I couldn’t tell you about my crush, Wally” he said seriously and saw Wally’s face fell a little as he started murmuring something that sounded a lot like a soft “I get it” But Dick didn’t stopped.

“I can’t… It… It really makes no sense to talk _to_ your crush _about_ them.” He said in what he hoped had been a casual voice while he raised his eyebrow.

Wally, on the other hand, kept muttering to himself “Yeah, no I get it. I… What?” He looked at Dick and took a step back, and for a second Dick felt like the air had disappeared from the room, because his lungs refused to work, and it took all of his concentration to mutter a soft “Yeah” looking at him, and then something happened.

Wally started doing something Dick hadn’t seen him do before, he went completely rigid, his mouth went slightly open, his eyes went _really_ open and then his skin started shaking.

Dick worried a little but then he saw the small trails of lightning shining in his eyes, and he realized Wally’s mind had entered Speed-time.

Wally was thinking over what Dick had said, and it had frozen him. Dick swallowed hard, because if he’d noticed, if he actually had the time to notice and still _see_ it. It meant Wally was really thinking about it… Thinking… about…

_Shit._

“Walls?” he said after two seconds (probably something like 6 minutes to Wally) and he still was frozen. Dick closed his eyes and lowered his head. Dick’s mind was starting to go wild with the repercussions of this behavior.

And the worst thing was… None of the conclusions were good. Of course, Dick hadn’t realistically expect Wally to be overjoyed and started kissing him right there and then; but…

But, the more time it happened the more time Dick felt like a dagger was turning against his chest. Wally’s voice reached him and he looked up to see Wally looking at him and opening and closing his mouth. _Out of Speed-time, then._ “So… me?”

Dick bit his lip harder and nodded, feeling his eyes hurt, and not trusting his voice right now. Apparently that was the wrong move, because Wally just made a weird dissatisfied humming sound with his throat, probably vibrating his vocal cords at superhuman speed before speaking up again. “I… uhm… Dick. I’m gonna need you to…” and then he moved his hands like encourage him to talk and Dick again said “Yeah. You.”

Wally then made a humming sound and looked at him “So, what you’re saying is that, your _very male_ , aloof, maybe not-interested crush-guy… That’s… Me…”

Dick frowned at the listing and then remember the talk in Wally’s burned house and was surprised to realize those had been almost all adjectives he’d used to describe Wally to himself back then. He smiled a little and gave a hopeful “Yeah?”

Wally looked at him and now _he_ was biting his lips and Dick cursed everything because he just wanted to lick them and kiss them and bite them and...

“You…Dick Grayson… have a… uhm… _crush_ … on me. Wally West.” Wally said with his voice perhaps a bit too high. Dick felt himself deflate a little at that. _Yeah._ When Wally says it like that, it’s absolutely ridiculous.

Nothing about them could work out. They’re best friends, they shouldn’t have romantic feelings and crushes about each other. They shouldn’t. And, who was he kidding? They couldn’t work. Wally was open, outgoing, a prankster who loved the attention; while Dick was a broken kid who had been shaped by Death and Batman.

There was no way they could ever work.

Dick felt the sting of rejection all over his body and closed his eyes. The dream had been nice while it lasted. The dream of him and Wally together. But, right now. Dick needed to reign in Wally’s panic attack and try to salvage as much of his relationship with the red-head as he could. He was not letting these stupid feelings and impossible dreams get in the way of one of his truest friendships.

So he cleared his throat and faced Wally “Look Wally, you don’t ne-”

Dick suddenly forgot what Wally didn’t needed to do. He forgot what he was going to say or why he was going to say it, because half a second later, Wally’s face was five inches away from him and then, his lips were being pressed against his.

And then Wally was kissing him.

There, in the middle of the room. A room that suddenly felt as if it had been tilted by its axis.

And Wally’s lips were covering his and his arm was on his back, bringing them together, and his chest was pressing Wally’s chest, and he could feel the increased heart-rate and the warmth, and he heard the soft moan and…

_Wait, is that me? Oh, god, it is._

_I’m moaning. I’m a moaner. And I’m moaning into a kiss._

_Because Wally’s kissing me, and Oh, God, his lips are so soft, and he’s moving, and he’s pressing me._

_Has Wally always been this strong? ‘cause he’s crushing me. And he could crush me, no problem, as long as his lips are so soft and warm and soft and, so delicious against me and soft… and God, he’s kissing me._

But then, Wally moved back and “God, I should’ve done this ages ago.” _God, yes. Ages ago…_

And then, Dick’s brain rebooted and started taking in the rest of his body, because while he was entirely focused on his lips and the way Wally’s body felt pressed against him, he hadn’t realized, the older man had gone full movie-kiss and he was being held from the waist and he was almost parallel to the floor, and that made so much more sense than _the room tilting_ 90 degrees. _Ok, maybe 45 degrees at best, but God. That was amazing._

Then, Wally moved him back into his feet and Dick smirked at him and found his voice again.  “Yeah. Yeah you should have.” Wally smiled and tightened his hold on his waist and Dick smiled back and closed the hold he had around Wally’s neck. _Is it bad that I missed his lips already?_

“I can’t believe this” Wally said and his eyes looked so much darker than half a second ago, and Dick thought that maybe he also wanted to kiss him again. “Need more convincing?” he asked softly as he moved to close the space between them and Wally’s “God, yes” was half-lost to the pressing of his lips against him.

Dick moved a little trying to find a sweet spot to place his nose so that it stopped clashing against Wally’s, and then his hand went up and brushed Wally’s hair and Wally moaned next to him and Dick smiled into the kiss. _So his hair, huh? Good to know._

He moved pressing his body against Wally. And the height difference between the two of them had never bothered Dick as much as it did right now, he wanted to feel Wally’s body, but his still-short- although-not-as-short-as-half-a-year-ago stature was getting in the way of properly pressing against each other because Wally had to curve himself to kiss him.

Dick groaned as he cut the kiss and moved Wally. He considered the rolling chair, but then the bed was closed so he just pushed him into the bed and went up to straddle him. Wally looked up at him and was a little startled but Dick didn’t considered for a second what had him worried, all he wanted was being comfortably pressed against him as he explored the feeling of those lips, and that hair and as much of _Wally_ as he could touch, because Wally was _there_. Kissing him. And after so much time wanting and wishing this moment came true, Dick wasn’t letting something as insignificant as height difference prevent him from enjoying every second of Wally pressed against him and to kiss his lips and cheeks and nose, and every single inch of skin Dick could get ahold of.

Luckily for him, whatever might have originally been Wally’s source of apprehension, it vanished as soon as Dick’s lips were back on his. And then, he was fully invested in the plan of kissing each other, until sated.

Which Dick’s case, was going to be _never_ , probably.

And then Wally’s hands moved from Dick’s neck and started moving through his body, and the waves of heat and electricity that moved through his body was something sort of amazing that left him shivering into the kiss. The moan he got when Wally grabbed his ass was a little humiliating but he hadn’t expected it to feel so good.

He moved his hands down Wally’s chest and was about to go down his waist when he heard it, and his whole body went stiff as a board.

A choking sound followed by the clearing of a throat.

One that wasn’t coming from Wally.

Wally who was currently frozen and looking past him with open eyes.

Dick turned around fast, getting down from Wally and sitting in the bed looking at Bruce.

Bruce, who was standing on the doorway with a weird look on his face.

Bruce, who had his knuckles on Dick’s doorknob and they were absolutely white.

Bruce, who’d just watched Dick making out with Wally.

However, Bruce regained his voice and said “I’m off to bed” and before Dick had a time to process it he looked at him and said “This door stays open” Dick felt himself grew hotter by the second and tried to play it off.

“Bruce, you don’t need to…” but he couldn’t finish what Bruce didn’t needed to do, because he stopped him with a glare. “Yes, Dick. I do.” He said and Dick tried to suppress the huff, but apparently his body had other ideas. And Bruce wasn’t amused. “Either the door stays open or Alfred comes as a chaperone.”

Dick felt his throat tighten at the idea of having to wake the old man for… _this_. And all of it because Bruce didn’t trusted Dick enough to control his hormones. “ _What_? I’m old enough to…”

“Age of consent in Gotham’s 16. And 17 in Missouri.”

_What?_

Dick felt his face flare up because while Bruce was right, on both accounts, he hadn’t thought of going past second base tonight. Heck, the idea of losing any clothing hadn’t even passed his head, and here Bruce was thinking he was… they were… And he kind of saw why he thought of that, considering what he’d walked into.

Then, in a moment of absolute clarity, Dick mentally saw the image he had just presented to Bruce. And suddenly Wally’s face when he’d gotten him on the bed had made _so_ much sense.

Because he had straddled Wally, who was on the bed, and he was sitting atop Wally’s… his… _oh God._ And Wally had been _kneading_ his ass while he moaned. _Oh, God._

And Bruce had walked in to Dick straddling Wally, while he had both hands on his ass making him moan.

_Oh, fucking God._

That was _so_ not the image he wanted _Bruce_ to take out of this.

And then the image of what Bruce was _considering_ if he mentioned age of consent popped into his brain, with the image of him and Wally … and of them _doing…_ and how good Wally’s skin must feel against his… everything inside of him froze as he felt the blood in his body race to his face.

Bruce seemed to sense he wasn’t in a state of mind conductive to receiving orders so he turned to Wally and sent him a very deep glare and said slowly and with his deep Bat-growl. “The door _stays_ _open_.” Wally went rigid next to Dick and answered with a strong “Yessir” that normally would have Dick snickering, but now just seemed to further Dick’s humiliation.

Bruce seemed placated with this because he started to move, but before turning he said “Good. I want a word with you before you leave”. That sentence unlocked Dick’s ability to function. “Bruce!” Dick screeched indignant looking at his foster father. Bruce held his gaze, unmoving and unrepentant for a couple seconds before moving away from the door.

He stood there shell-shocked, and only Wally’s hands moving on his shoulder allowed him to leave his stupor.

Walls was grinning at him, silently telling him that he didn’t mind, that he knew it was _Bruce_ being Bruce, him being an obnoxious parent. Dick smiled softly and shoved that conversation into what he hoped was a _dump and forget_ part of his brain as he let Wally laid him in bed again, and turning him to the side to kiss him softly again. Wally’s lips parted softly and moved to bit his lower lip, and Dick softly moaned at it, earning himself a second bite as Wally’s hands moved slowly south, with his left hand caressing his thighs and moving to his ass and it felt-

“Hands _above_ the waist” Came Bruce’s booming voice from the hallway and Wally’s hand flashed up as he cut the kiss causing Dick to stand up flustered and angry.

“Oh, _my God_. Get lost, you _creep_.” Dick screamed disentangling from Wally and going over to the door and looking at the retreating figure of Bruce turning around the corner, going _away._

Dick cursed not having anything to throw at him. He groaned feeling the frustration and embarrassment filling him at seeing Wally on his bed, with the beautiful red hair all tossed and messy and sexy. _He doesn’t need to deal with this._

Dick groaned closing the distance between the two of them, mood completely ruined.

“I am so, so sorry about that” he said dropping himself in bed and hiding his face on the nook of Wally’s shoulder, trying to prevent him from seeing the embarrassment of having Bruce threatening Wally with a shovel talk, and _defending his virtue_ , or whatever the hell he thought he was doing.

“Don’t be.” Beautiful, amazing, and understanding Wally said “He cares about you, he’s just being scary Batman.”

“You’re too good to me” Dick said smiling softly and tracing the different lines of Wally’s face with his fingers, softly moving from his cheekbones to his jawline wondering if Bruce’s anger would be worth having his _boyfriend_ over…

Because Wally was _so_ becoming his boyfriend after tonight.

_Screw what Bruce thinks._


End file.
